sheen_estevezfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Hilo:Coraima234/@comment-24684956-20170123205851
¡Estos son los nominados por nominados en los #SheenFandomAwards! ¿Quien se lleva el blimp de los premios? ¡Este 17/02 llega la esperada ceremonia en #SheenLA! 'Nominados' 'TV' 'Mejor Programa' * Soy Luna * Yo Soy Franky * El regreso de Lucas * Mis tres Marias * Al fondo hay sitio * Tres veces Ana * Despertar contigo * Jungle Nest 'Mejor Programa Animada' * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * Un Show Mas * Star Wars Rebels * Breadwinners * The Loud House * Los padrinos mágicos * We Bare Bears * Pickle and Peanut 'Mejor Programa Internacional' * Liv y Maddie * Game Shakers * The Thundermans * School of Rock * The Voice * Cake Boss * Agente K.C. * Henry Danger 'Mejor Programa Revelación' * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * Game Shakers * Pickle and Peanut * Jungle Nest * The Loud House 'Mejor Actriz de TV' * Karol Sevilla - Soy Luna * Maria Gabriela de Faria - Yo Soy Franky * Maria Grazia Gamarra - Mis tres Marias * Mayra Couto - Al fondo hay sitio * Paulina Goto - Un camino hacia el destino * Giovanna Reynaud - Jungle Nest * Macarena Achaga - El regreso de Lucas * Ela Velden - Despertar contigo 'Mejor Actor de TV' * Michael Ronda - Soy Luna * Ruggero Pasquarelli - Soy Luna * Ivan Aragon - Jungle Nest * David Villanueva - Mis tres Marias * Daniel Arenas - Despertar contigo * Pablo Martinez - El regreso de Lucas * Sergio Gjurinovic - El regreso de Lucas * Erick Elera - Al fondo hay sitio 'Mejor Villano en TV' * Valentina Zenere - Soy Luna * Oscar Carrillo - Mis tres Marias * Andrea Montenegro - Mis tres Marias * Carolina Cano - Al fondo hay sitio * Alessandra Denegri - El regreso de Lucas * Danielle Arciniegas - Yo Soy Franky * Valentin Villafañe - Jungle Nest * Sara Corrales - Despertar contigo 'Mejor Actor de Doblaje Revelación' * Nahuel Ivorra - Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * Alan Fernando Velázquez - Breadwinners * Jose Luis Piedra - The Loud House * Annie Rojas - The Thundermans * Mariana Toledo - School of Rock 'Cine' 'Mejor Película Animada' * Trolls * Buscando a Dory * Kubo y la Búsqueda Samurai * Sing: Ven y Canta * Moana: Un Mar de Aventuras * La vida secreta de tus mascotas * La era de hielo: Choque de mundos * Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron * Angry Birds: La Película 'Mejor Película' * Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos * Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars * Capitán América: Civil War * Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las Sombras * Batman vs Superman: El Origen de la Justicia * El libro de la selva * Doctor Strange: Hechicero Supremo * Ghostbusters (2016) * Suicide Squad 'Mejor Personaje Femenina en Voz Animada' * Belinda - Trolls * Patricia Palestino - Buscando a Dory * Cecilia Suárez - Kubo y la Búsqueda Samurai * Eugenia "China" Suarez - Sing: Ven y Canta * Sara Gómez - Moana: Un Mar de Aventuras * Samantha Domínguez - La era de hielo: Choque de mundos * Carla Castañeda - La era de hielo: Choque de mundos * Yaneth Waldman - Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron * Luz María Zetina - Angry Birds: La Película 'Mejor Personaje Masculino en Voz Animada' * Aleks Syntek - Trolls * José Luis Piedra - Kubo y la Búsqueda Samurai * Darhey Fernández - Buscando a Dory * Roger González - Sing: Ven y Canta * Benny Ibarra - Sing: Ven y Canta * Carlos Espejel - La era de hielo: Choque de mundos * Beto Castillo - Moana: Un Mar de Aventuras * Alejandro Riaño - Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron * Adrián Uribe - Angry Birds: La Película 'Mejor Villano en una Voz Animada' * Gloria Obregón - Trolls * Humberto Vélez - Trolls * Sofía Espinoza - Kubo y la Búsqueda Samurai * Dan Osorio - Moana: Un Mar de Aventuras * Gerardo Reyero - Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron * Eugenio Derbez - La vida secreta de tus mascotas * Dafnis Fernández - Angry Birds: La Película 'Mejor Artista Revelación en una Voz Animada' * Faisy Omar - Angry Birds: La Película * José Luis Piedra - Kubo y la Búsqueda Samurai * Annie Rojas - Trolls * Eugenia "China" Suarez - Sing: Ven y Canta * Andrés López - La vida secreta de tus mascotas * Natasha Dupeyrón - La vida secreta de tus mascotas * Nando Estevané - Moana: Un Mar de Aventuras * José Juan Hernández - Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron * Octavio Rojas - Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron 'Música' 'Mejor Canción' * Justin Timberlake - "Can't Stop The Feeling!" * Ellie Goulding - "Still Falling For You" * The Chainsmokers con Daya - "Don't Let Me Down" * Louisa Johnson - "So Good" * Clean Bandit con Louisa Johnson - "Tears" * Hailee Steinfeld, Grey y Zedd - "Starving" * Ariana Grande - "Dangerous Woman" * Fifth Harmony - "That's My Girl" * Meghan Trainor - "NO" * Jessie J - "My Superstar" 'Mejor Canción Latina' * Carlos Vives y Shakira - "La Bicicleta" * Paulina Goto - "El camino a donde voy" * Lali Esposito - "Soy" * Reik - "Ya me entere" * Ha-Ash - "Perdón, perdón" * Ha-Ash - "Lo aprendí de ti" * CD9 - "I Feel Alive" * Maluma - "El perdedor" * J Balvin - "Safari" * Shakira y Maluma - "Chantaje" 'Mejor Artista o Grupo Internacional' * Justin Timberlake * Fifth Harmony * Meghan Trainor * Ariana Grande * Louisa Johnson * DNCE * Shawn Mendes * The Chainsmokers * Hailee Steinfeld * Ellie Goulding 'Mejor Artista o Grupo Latino' * CD9 * Ha-Ash * Reik * Lali Espósito * Mario Bautista * Paty Cantú * Juanes * J Balvin * Maluma * Márama 'Mejor Artista Pop: Femenino' * Demi Lovato * Ariana Grande * Ellie Goulding * Louisa Johnson * Meghan Trainor * Zara Larsson * Hailee Steinfeld * Alessia Cara * Daya 'Mejor Artista Pop: Masculino' * Justin Timberlake * Shawn Mendes * Charlie Puth * The Weeknd * Mario Bautista * J Balvin * Juanes * Nick Jonas * Drake 'Mejor Artista Revelación' * Shawn Mendes * Louisa Johnson * Zara Larsson * DNCE * The Chainsmokers * Daya 'Mejor Canción en una Serie o Película' * Justin Timberlake - "Can't Stop The Feeling!" - (Trolls) * Ellie Goulding - "Still Falling For You" - (Bridget Jones's Baby) * Stevie Wonder y Ariana Grande - "Faith" - (Sing: Ven y Canta) * Alessia Cara - "How Far I'll Go" - (Moana: Un Mar de Aventuras) * Regina Spektor - "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" - (Kubo y la Búsqueda Samurai) * Jason Derulo - "Kiss the Sky" - (Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron) * Jessie J - "My Superstar" - (La era de hielo: Choque de mundos) * Fall Out Boy y Missy Elliott - "Ghostbusters (I'm Not Afraid)" - (Ghostbusters) * Demi Lovato - "I Will Survive" - (Angry Birds: La Película) * Alan Fernando Velázquez - "Jenny Quackles (Love Song) #2" - (Breadwinners) * Paulina Goto - "El camino a donde voy" - (Un camino hacia el destino) 'Mejor Cancion Pop' * Justin Timberlake - "Can't Stop The Feeling!" * Ellie Goulding - "Still Falling For You" * The Chainsmokers con Daya - "Don't Let Me Down" * The Chainsmokers con Halsey - "Closer" * Louisa Johnson - "So Good" * Clean Bandit con Louisa Johnson - "Tears" * Fifth Harmony con Ty Dolla Sign - "Work from Home" * Hailee Steinfeld, Grey y Zedd - "Starving" * Twenty One Pilots - "Heathens" * Meghan Trainor - "NO" 'Mejor Álbum' * Trolls: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack * Meghan Trainor - Thank You * Ariana Grande - Dangerous Woman * Fifth Harmony - 7/27 * The Weeknd - Starboy * Reik - Des/Amor * Lali Espósito - Soy * Sing: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack 'Redes sociales' 'Mejor Artista en Twitter' * Justin Timberlake * Ellie Goulding * Ariana Grande * Louisa Johnson * Maroon 5 * DNCE 'Mejor Artista en Facebook' * Selena Gomez * Ariana Grande * Britney Spears * Maroon 5 * DNCE * Meghan Trainor 'Mejor Artista en Instagram' * Selena Gomez * Meghan Trainor * Nick Jonas * Ariana Grande * Maroon 5 * DNCE 'Mejor Artista en Redes Sociales' * Cameron Dallas * Mario Bautista * Juanpa Zurita * Juan Pablo Jaramillo * Alessia Cara 'Mejor Fandom' * Lovatics (Demi Lovato) * Arianators (Ariana Grande) * Gouldiggers (Ellie Goulding) * Coders (CD9) * Mendes Army (Shawn Mendes) * Megatronz (Meghan Trainor) 'Mejor App' * Pokemon Go * Facebook Live * Snapchat * Instagram * WhatsApp * Subway Surfers